Auguste
| Caption = Auguste | Kana = オーギュスト | Romaji = Ogyusuto | Casualname = Auguste | Age = ??? | Gender=Male | Hair=Black | Eye=Hazel | Status= Deceased | Birthplace= AlsaceLight Novel Volume 4 Chapter 4, Brune | Occupation= Elite Knight (former) | Position = Leader of Calvados Knights (former) | Kingdom= Brune | Japseiyu= Toshitsugu Takashina | Engdub= Brandon Potter }} Auguste is the leader of the Calvados Knights Squadron and an ally to the Silver Meteor Army. He was also one of Tigre's acquaintance due to his position as a both Alsace resident and a former follower of late Urs. Character Information Appearance Auguste is described to be a medium built man who possessed with short black hair and beard. He is also often seen wearing a set of full-plate armor except the helmet. Personality As one of Brune's elite knight, Auguste is a loyal and brave knight who pledged his loyalty to Brune. Due to his longtime acquaintance with Urs and the citizens of Alsace, Auguste was among of few people in Brune who didn't yield extreme discrimination or animosity against archers, especially Tigre who only specializes his skills in archery alone. History Auguste was Urs's long time follower until his death and proceeded by his son and young heir of House Vorn, Tigre. Like Mashas, Hughes and Bertrand, Auguste watched Tigre's growth and saw him as a potential to be a great man like his late father. During Roland's battle against the Silver Meteor Army in Orange Plains, Auguste was the one who wrote the letter to Roland of the Navarre Knights about Tigre, especially the reason to invite Elen and Zhcted Army into Brune to save Alsace from Thenardier Army's atrocities. However, the letter didn't stop Roland battling against the Silver Meteor Army but the later being defeated as he was forced to surrender, resulting his "execution" by Ganelon.Manga Chapter 24 Chronology Role In Muozinel's Invasion and Vorn-Thenardier Campaign Main Article: Muozinel Invasion of Brune & Vorn-Thenardier Campaign Under the reinforcement letter by Mashas and Hughes, Auguste, Scheie and Emile came to aid the worn-out Silver Meteor Army to repel the invasive Muozinel Army. Shortly after the knights arrival, Auguste reunited with Tigre while seemly proud over the young earl's growth. With the help from the upcoming Mashas Army and Hughes Army, the Silver Meteor Army narrowly repelled Muozinel Army from Agnes.Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 4Manga Chapter 39Anime Episode 10 During the twilight moments of the Civil War, Auguste also participated Tigre's intense battle against Thenardier in Vincennes Plains and Mereville Fields, where Tigre eventually slew Thenardier with his arrow shot, and thus the gruesome Civil War ended. Like most Silver Meteor Army's generals and supporters, Auguste was lauded as heroes by Nice residents. Saving Regin Three years after the Civil War, Auguste and his 30 men were summoned by Badouin to the castle as Regin's bodyguard. Initially confused over Badouin's request, due to the 20% lost of his men during the events of the Civil War, Auguste complied to the prime minister's request and ordered his men to defend the young queen. In one night, Auguste and his 30 men his stopped the three assassins from killing Regin. In a short but fierce fight, Auguste and his men manage to kill the last assassin despite losing his two men in the progress. When Regin woke up and came to the site, Auguste urged her to sleep in another room but the queen decided to stay instead. Unbeknownst to Auguste and his men however, Durandal was stolen by another group of intruders who escaped via a mountain slope. Role in Melisande's Uprising and Death Main Article: Melisande's Uprising During Melisande's Uprising in Nice, Auguste aided Regin's escape by having the Princess's bodyguards (Serena and Claude) and Titta to be Regin's company. Whilst Regin and her allies used the underground passage for their escape, only Auguste left behind and tried to fend off as many rebel soldiers as he could but despite his best efforts, exhaustion and injuries have gotten the best of Auguste as he suffered an extensive bleeding from his wounds. In his last moments, Auguste apologized not only to his fellow Calvados Knights, but also Urz for unable to serve Tigre before his death. His body later found by a saddened Tigre who vowed to seek revenge against Melisande and Armand to avenge his fallen acquaintance before he was calmed by Mashas. Legacy In the following day after the failed coup, Auguste was buried in Nice Royal Graveyard where Calvados Knights honor their late leader by hosting his funeral, an event Tigre and Titta also participated to thank him for his sacrifice. Trivia *Unlike Bertrand and others fallen Alsace soldiers, whose body are buried in Alsace, Auguste was buried in Nice Royal Graveyard despite he was originated from Alsace. Reference Navigation Category:Alsace Category:Brune Category:Commander Category:Knights Category:Male Character Category:Deceased